


Autumn Violets

by TiaLewise



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Demisexuality, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gray-Asexuality, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Massage, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Slice of Life, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaLewise/pseuds/TiaLewise
Summary: Rossetti might have disagreed - and she did write a lovely poem - but what they had suited them just fine.Which is just a fancy term for "Seto is forced to take some time off for their birthday, courtesy of their adorkable boyfriend."





	Autumn Violets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Violetshipping fic last year for a friend who was going through a tough time. Finally I'm getting round to uploading it. My friend was over the moon with the fic and it had all their favourite tropes, so it was a thumbs-up from them for sure! Sadly the fic now reminds them of those tough times, but they let me know I was more than welcome to upload it regardless.
> 
> Jounouchi/Joey is referred to as “Katsuya” in this story, as it’s told from Seto’s POV, and them being on first-name terms with each other is a strong indicator of their close relationship.
> 
> The long, italicised bits are more flashback-y, and I’ve marked them as such just so it’s easier to make out what’s past and what’s present. I was struggling a bit to add conventional flashbacks into this, and so this is kind of the only way I’ve been able to make it work.

It was funny, really, how people’s lives liked to pan out. A thunderstorm of activity that had rolled on for what had felt like years, eventually calming down into a light breeze of contentment. Seto Kaiba’s life had felt like a constant weather report, ever watched, ever commented on. As time went by, the interest had waned, but that suited them just fine. Domino City had gone a few years without any insane occurrences, after all, and fingers often pointed to KaibaCorp first whenever that happened. Without any of that unscientific rubbish floating about, Seto could finally relax a little.

Well…not really.

There was still a company to run, after all. 

When Seto awoke, something felt… _ off.  _ Even in their half-asleep haze, the cogs clanked and turned in Seto’s head as they immediately kicked into rational thought. 

The side of the bed to Seto’s left was cold and empty. Light streamed in twinkling rays through the gap between the heavy velvet curtains that framed the bedroom window. The rich, earthy scent of coffee floated through the air, and – 

_ This isn’t 4AM. Dammit, I’ve overslept.  _ Seto frowned, already resigned to an afternoon of catching up on the usual slew of emails and phone calls, not to mention the board of directors hounding them for being late to the meetings that had surely been scheduled for – 

No…there was little point in worrying about any of that. It was fine; people overslept sometimes. Seto could shower and get dressed quickly enough, maybe grab a cup of coffee from a maid on the way to the limo, and – well, there was little time to think about that. Seto slid carefully out of bed and glanced at the simple alarm clock on the bedside table as they opened a door to one of the many built-in wardrobes.  _ 9:45. Great.  _

Seto pulled out one of their many well-tailored Armani suits – royal blue wool, paired with a shirt so white it practically glowed – and a silver-blue tie. Seto draped the tie over the top of the suit cover and hung it from the opulent four-poster bed for the time being. One of the maids would make the bed and change the sheets soon enough; Seto didn’t worry about that as they headed to the adjoining bathroom to shower. 

_ My alarm was set, as usual,  _ Seto thought with their usual frown as they stood under the shower spray.  _ Why was it turned off? _ Mokuba kept telling them to stop frowning so much, or they’d have forehead wrinkles by the time they turned thirty. Really, who had time to worry about things like that? Humans aged. Wrinkles were part of ageing, though that still didn’t stop Seto from ordering a vial of retinol and slathering it on their brow the minute the tell-tale lines had begun to appear. Mokuba didn’t need to know about that. 

The bed was indeed made up perfectly by the time Seto emerged from the bathroom, but the suit was gone, and a loose, comfortable pair of sweatpants and t-shirt hung in their place. In addition, there was no maid, but a certain blonde-haired former delinquent stood in the centre of the room, looking rather pleased with himself. 

Seto sighed, running a hand through their freshly washed hair. “I should have known.”

“Mornin’!” Katsuya Jounouchi said brightly. Ever the happy-go-lucky, slightly ditzy blonde, he was more mischievous than Mokuba and just as cheeky; the mansion was never calm when he was around. Katsuya always stood out a little in the spotless, gleaming household, and today was no exception – barefoot, and dressed in loose black slacks and an untucked, half-unbuttoned green shirt, he looked as though he could have just wandered in, lost, but he knew the mansion better than even Seto did these days. 

“So,” Katsuya grinned, “on a scale of Shining Friendship to Vorse Raider, how mad are you at me right now?”

“For turning my alarm off and making me oversleep? Hmmm…” Seto nimbly sidestepped their sometimes-pain-in-the-ass of a boyfriend and went to the wardrobe once more. “I really should commend you, love. I can’t remember the last time a clock and a lanky bed-hogger managed to outwit me.”

“Stop that.” Katsuya smacked the back of Seto’s hand, forcing them to pull back from the wardrobe. “Look, I’ve already made all the arrangements. You’re not goin’ into work today, Seto.”

“Care to enlighten me?”

“Dork, it’s your birthday, remember?”

Seto paused, hand already halfway back to the wardrobe. Of course…it was October 25 th . Seto was twenty-seven today. That meant little to them, though. Every day was a working day, and a birthday was no exception. 

Well, not if Katsuya had anything to do with it, apparently. “I mean it, Seto,” he said firmly. He took Seto’s hand away from the wardrobe and guided them to the bed, where both of them sat down together. Katsuya nuzzled his nose against Seto’s cheek, whose eyes closed in response to the soft, affectionate contact. “I’ve had a talk with Isono,” Katsuya continued, “and he’ll be takin’ over for today. Mokie’s goin’ into the office in a few hours just to check everythin’s alright. As for you, you’re puttin’ your feet up and relaxin’, ya hear me?”

Seto doubted they even knew the meaning of the word “relax,” but it was clear Katsuya had gone to a lot of effort for today. A few years back, Seto would have laughed, put on their best look of haughty derision, and strolled out to work without a backwards glance. The Seto Kaiba of the Battle City days would certainly have found some harsh amusement in all of this. 

But that was long ago, and a lot had changed. Seto had never thought of themself as immature, not really, but all that extravagant duelling, and helicopter hire, and building enormous theme parks with the intent of murdering one annoying school kid? Well, there was much to be said about that. Now…Seto had  _ this.  _ Once upon a time, it had just been themself and Mokuba. Now, they had Katsuya, too. Quite how they’d ended up together, nobody was really sure, but it just seemed to have fallen into place as naturally as a rose opening its petals beneath the shining light of the sun. It had been three years since then, three blissful years of blooming roses. 

Seto turned their head, allowing their lips to brush over Katsuya’s. “This is going to be hell, isn’t it?” they muttered, and Katsuya grinned, winking in response. Giving Katsuya another kiss, Seto sighed afterwards. “Alright, but if you think I’m not checking my emails every five seconds then you’ve got another – ”

“Your mobile, computer and laptop are officially on lockdown.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s the spirit!”

* * *

 

Why were these sweatpants marketed as “comfortable?” Why were they so  _ loose?  _ Seto felt unnerved by the unstructured nature of the fabric against their skin. They were much more at home in expensive suits, freshly pressed and perfectly crease-free. Seto didn’t even remember owning something so… _ casual… _ as this. 

It was nice, though…to kick back and just let someone else take care of all the work piling up over the course of the day. Seto had never stopped to consider having anyone else take the reins before. They had been tense for the first few hours, and  _ gods,  _ not being able to check their emails had been just as unbearable as they had imagined, but after Mokuba threatened to throw Seto’s mobile into the toilet and flush it away, they forced themself to relax a little. 

Now, the three of them were all crammed onto the plush leather sofa in Mokuba’s bedroom, controllers in hand with  _ Super Smash Bros. Melee _ flashing up on the ridiculously large TV screen mounted on the wall. It was so massive that even Seto thought it over the top, but Mokuba insisted his games looked the best when they were as big as they could be, so he’d bought it for himself a few years ago. 

It was two on two – Mokuba and Katsuya as Kirby and Link, against Seto as Marth and a CPU as Mario. Seto was of the opinion that they were more than capable of taking both their brother and their boyfriend out on their own, without the additional help of the CPU which was absolutely useless, nothing like the sophisticated AI that KaibaCorp could build and, quite frankly, an embarrassment to Italian plumbers the world over.

And speaking of embarrassments…

“Gaaah! Get outta my way, Jounouchi!”

“Screw you!”

“Hey, that was  _ my  _ Poké Ball!”

“Ya snooze, ya lose, kid!”

“You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“It ain’t my fault you suck at this!”

Seto grinned, highly amused. “My god, you two are terrible at co-operative play,” they said.

“Shut up, Seto!” both Mokuba and Katsuya shouted. “And anyway, ya better think fast!” Katsuya laughed, as he grabbed a golden hammer and proceeded to chase Seto with it. 

“Why did I ever think you had matured?” Seto muttered under their breath. They jumped in the air in an attempt to avoid the hammer, but got a swift smack to the face and a ring-out for their trouble. 

Katsuya whooped and clapped, and was then delivered a ring-out himself by the CPU Mario. “Aw, fuck. Mokie, it’s up ta you!”

“I’m on it,” Mokuba nodded, rushing Mario even as Link and Marth reappeared onscreen. 

Seto leaned against Katsuya with just the ghost of a smile lighting up their face.  _ I guess I could allow myself moments like this from time to time… _

After gaming, Mokuba had to dash off to the office so he didn’t leave Isono on his own all day, and Katsuya and Seto had lunch in the dining room. Nothing special, just the usual fare of soup, rice, and pickles, but Katsuya in particular was eager to dig in. “I definitely need to come over for lunch more often,” he said between bites. “Your chefs are amazing, Seto.”

“I don’t see why you haven’t just moved in already,” Seto replied, dabbing their mouth with a napkin. “You’re under my feet so often, you might as well be here full-time.”

Katsuya shrugged. “I do so love being under your feet, but at the same time, a man’s gotta have his independence, y’know? Sometimes it’s a little difficult havin’ such a moneybags for a…what does Yuug call it…?”

Seto snorted. “I shudder at the thought of the nerd herd having a name for – ”

“Ah! Significant other! That was the one.” Katsuya paused to shovel more rice into his mouth. “Ya know I love ya, Seto, but I don’ wanna feel like I’m mooching offa ya all the time. It ain’t my place to be bargin’ in here an’ makin’ it my home.”

Seto put their chopsticks down, brow furrowed in thought. Of course…it was illogical of them to even entertain the thought of Katsuya being happy with the idea of moving in. He’d endured a relative degree of poverty as a child, after all, and their spats as teenagers had often centred around their wildly varying perceptions of wealth. It really only was when they both got older that things had begun to change.

_ After the whole Ceremonial Duel business, being forcibly accepted into the “nerd herd/dork squad/dweeb patrol” had been nothing short of a nightmare for Seto at first, but gradually, they began to realise it wasn’t so much of a bad thing after all. Yugi was a good sport for casual duels, Mazaki knew the best hangouts, Honda looked out for everyone whenever they drank too much at the bar, and Bakura kept them all amused with Monster World campaigns that were a little tamer these days than they had been in the past. Seto had heard all about the whole soul-stealing business, and wanted no part in it. _

_ Katsuya, though…somehow, they’d just…stopped arguing completely after a time. Seto suspected the two of them just saw a little more eye to eye now. Oddly, they even found themselves relating to each other, and whenever Seto talked about their time with Mokuba in the orphanage, feeling as though every day had been a fight to survive, Katsuya would be nodding, chipping in with stories about his sister Shizuka, and living with his deadbeat father. At the mention of him, Seto would end up talking about Noah, and Gozaburo, and the comparisons and relativity started up all over again.  _

_ Thus, the friendship began. It really was time, Yugi had often said, and though Seto was loath to admit he was right…well…he kind of was. Dammit, the little pipsqueak always saw too much of the best in people.  _

_ Katsuya had still been “Jounouchi” to Seto at that point, and Seto had been “Kaiba” and “him” rather than “they,” but as their friendship grew, so too did their comfort around each other, and their realisation that something was pulling ever stronger at their hearts and their very identities. When Seto realised that they were more comfortable identifying as nonbinary, it was Katsuya who they told first. His on-the-spot acceptance had been their final prompt to drop the last-name tendencies, and Yugi liked to laugh that the romance had all snowballed from there. Well, Yugi could believe whatever he wanted. Seto didn’t care much for the semantics. _

“I’m sorry, Katsuya,” Seto said. They reached out and grasped Katsuya’s hand over the table, squeezing gently. “I respect that you need to keep some separation between our relationship and your home life. Please don’t take offence at my suggestion; I was being silly.”

“Ah, I didn’t mean it like that! I just…I dunno, I guess I’m just still figuring out where I should be.”

“Between my thighs would be a good start,” Seto winked.

Katsuya laughed at that. “Well, ya know I’d never say no ta that! But, Seto…” He suddenly fixed Seto with a curious expression. “Are you…are you sure?”

Seto nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“It’s been a while.”

“Mm.”

“I wouldn’t wanna pressure ya.”

“You’d be doing nothing of the sort.”

Now it was Katsuya who put his chopsticks down. “Well…in that case, I need ta make sure it’s special for ya. I know it’s not the easiest thing for ya ta wanna do.”

A soft smile turned the corners of Seto’s lips. “You’re sure outdoing yourself today, love.”

“Hey, only the best for you, ya big dork.”

_ “Ahem, _ I believe  _ I  _ am the only one allowed to use that insult.”

“Nope, I’ve claimed it. What are ya gonna do about it?”

“This.”

Seto pushed themself up from the table, a sharp screech echoing in the dining room from the chair scraping along the polished wood floors. They catapulted themself over the table, landing smartly in Katsuya’s lap. Their noses brushed together, hands tracing random patterns over clothes and warm skin. Seto plucked a kiss from Katsuya’s lips before leaning their foreheads together and giving a chuckle of triumph.

Katsuya laughed. “You really are a dork.”

“Still offended that you’ve stolen that from me. Now what will I call your bunch of idiot friends?”

“Dammit, Seto, let me finish my food.”

“No.” Seto curled closer, craving the closeness they so often denied themself. “I’m enjoying this.”

Katsuya really couldn’t argue with that. He wound his arms around Seto’s shoulders and closed his eyes, letting Seto’s body heat seep comfortingly into him.

* * *

 

After lunch, the lack of paperwork and meetings hit Seto rather hard. It wasn’t until Seto found themself almost nodding off as a maid cleared the table that they realised – they were  _ tired.  _ They were tired at a time when they could actually take a nap, because there was nothing else that required their time. When this thought was voiced to Katsuya, he looked positively thrilled at the prospect of a few hours’ extra sleep, and all but dragged Seto off to the bedroom they shared. 

The room had been cleaned, the windows opened, and the soft scent of jasmine and honeysuckle drifted throughout, as if a meadow had made its presence known to them. Seto had never known their bedroom to be so beautiful and calming. Seto and Katsuya stripped down to their underwear, the latter dumping his clothes in an unkempt pile at the foot of the bed. 

Seto froze, halfway through folding their own clothes. “C’mon, it’s your birthday, live a little!” Katsuya chuckled. 

_ I think you’re going to be the death of me someday.  _ But Seto couldn’t help smiling as they returned the laugh and tossed their clothes to land on top of Katsuya’s. With that out of the way, they both slipped under the covers, Seto assuming the position of big spoon. They nuzzled behind Katsuya’s ear, breathing in his scent; vanilla, oak, denim…something sweet and floral, yet strong and rough around the edges all at the same time, a perfect fit for the unlikely lover encased in their embrace. “How did I ever get stuck with a wildfire like you?” Seto whispered into Katsuya’s ear, and a little shiver ran through him at their words.

“Hey, don’t blame me,” Katsuya whispered back. “It was all that talk of crappy dads and terrible childhoods that made  _ you  _ latch onto  _ me.” _

“Dream on, why don’t you.”

“Whatever. You’re the one who kissed me first.” 

_ That’s true, I suppose… _ Seto thought with mild amusement as they closed their eyes, fondly remembering their first kiss. 

_ It had been several months after they had decided to go “official,” and ideally, it would have happened sooner, but Seto’s aversion to close contact had rendered them unwilling to sacrifice the sanctity of their lips to another person. It had taken a lot of willpower, and much to-ing and fro-ing with themself, but eventually, Seto had plucked up the courage after taking Katsuya home from a date. Katsuya had grumbled and bitched the whole way back about not being deserving of the fancy KaibaCorp limo they were in, but Seto had quietened him midway through his rant with a gentle press of their lips to his. It was exactly how they had wanted it to go, shutting Katsuya up in a way that had the blonde’s cheeks flaring and little splutters of shock catching in his throat. Certainly, it could be used to make fun of him later if ever the occasion arose, but Seto had never wanted to. Rather, the moment had been everything they could have wished for, bitching or no bitching.  _

_ Just being able to kiss Katsuya without fear was the confirmation that Seto could indeed let someone be close to them, and that, well…they’d fallen for Katsuya, hard. Harder than Seto had ever felt with anybody. They had never let another person get close enough to have ever felt the rollercoaster of emotions they felt whenever Katsuya was around. Put quite simply, it was frightening, but intoxicating. There was no way either of them could stop after that. _

With those happy memories in mind, Seto drifted off to sleep, their mind a pleasant fog of contentment.

Seto awoke an hour or so later, feeling a little more refreshed. Katsuya had shifted, rolling over onto his other side and resting his head against Seto’s chest; his soft breaths ruffled the fine smattering of hair on Seto’s sternum, causing a light tickle. Crisp, clean linen warmed their skin, and the delicate chirping of birds filtered in through the open windows. Smiling to themself, Seto kissed the crown of Katsuya’s head and sighed, closing their eyes again. How could something so simple feel so damn good?

“Mmm…” Katsuya murmured. He stretched, nestled his head further into Seto’s chest for a moment, then opened his eyes, glancing upwards. “Oh, hey…you’re awake.”

Seto gave a noise of assent as they absently stroked a hand through Katsuya’s unruly mop of blonde hair. “If I were at work right now…” they mused, “I would probably be on my fifth cup of coffee, and praying to my schedule that I won’t have to suffer through another meeting with the stuffy board of directors yelling at me to do stuff.”

Katsuya gave a pleased chuckle against Seto’s firm chest. “I take it that’s your way of saying thanks.”

“Whatever floats your boat, love.”

“Heh…well, we’re still not done with your birthday of relaxation.”

“Oh?”

“I was hoping I could give you a back rub. You always look so stiff.”

Not so long ago, Seto would have immediately refused that offer. The very thought of someone laying their hands on Seto’s skin, be it intimate or friendly, would have made them shudder in disgust. It just wouldn’t have been right, and even after Seto and Katsuya had eventually become sexually intimate, it had been a battle for Seto to feel comfortable with their boyfriend’s hands wandering over their body. 

Now, it was okay, depending on how Seto felt, and this time, they didn’t mind, so they nodded. “Alright. That sounds fine.” The reply came out a little business-like, but old habits really did die hard in Seto Kaiba’s world.

Katsuya nonetheless looked immensely pleased. “Awesome! Why don’t you get yourself comfy, and I’ll see if there’s any oil or lotion hanging around the bathroom.”

Seto immediately rolled onto their stomach and pillowed their head on their arms. “There’s jojoba oil in the cupboard above the sink,” they murmured. 

Katsuya gave a thumbs-up and leapt out of bed to hurry towards the ensuite. He returned a moment later with the indicated bottle of oil, bouncing it in his palm. “Sure you’re okay with this?” he asked.

Seto nodded, closing their eyes. “Ready when you are.”

Katsuya settled cross-legged by Seto’s side. “Let me know if you need me to do anythin’ differently, alright?”

“Of course, love,” Seto smiled. They heard the  _ click  _ of the bottle cap opening, the soft  _ glug  _ of oil dripping into Katsuya’s palm…and then warm, broad hands slid over the flawless expanse of Seto’s back, coating the skin with an even layer of oil. Seto sighed as Katsuya began slow, controlled sweeps around their shoulder blades. His hands were calloused and rough from years of brawling and hard labour, but damn, could he give an amazing massage.

Katsuya moved lower, kneading carefully either side of Seto’s spine. Even with their eyes closed, Seto knew Katsuya would be watching them, listening out for any hitches of breath, any unconscious indication that something wasn’t right. But Seto was relaxed and content, so Katsuya continued, drinking in the euphoric groans and murmurs of pleasure from his lover. 

Seto squirmed ever so slightly when Katsuya’s fingers rubbed the sensitive spot at the top of their sacrum, making their backside hitch upwards. “Oh, there…there…”

Katsuya gasped. “S-Seto?”

“Don’t stop.”

“Is it good?”

“Mm, yes…” Seto’s voice came out as a breathy groan before they could stop themself uttering it. Such was their focus on the pleasure they were receiving, Seto didn’t notice Katsuya’s own breathing quicken, nor did they see the darkening of lust in his gaze.

Suddenly, Seto was flipped over onto their back, and their grunt of surprise was promptly swallowed by Katsuya’s hungry mouth. “Back rub be damned,” Katsuya panted once he pulled away, “all your talk of being between your legs earlier is makin’ me wanna give somethin’ else’a yours a rub.”

Seto smirked. “Rub away.” 

That was all Katsuya needed. Quick as a flash, their boxers had been tugged off and carelessly discarded. Seto would have complained, but their tongue was too busy rolling around their boyfriend’s mouth as they grasped at each other, rocking their hips together. Katsuya’s mouth dropped to Seto’s throat, kissing, sucking lightly, dragging his teeth over the pounding of Seto’s pulse beneath their skin. One hand cradled the back of Seto’s head, the other slid up and down their warm, toned stomach, inching lower with each pass downwards. Seto groaned, arching up into the dizzying sensations coursing through their body. It made them greedy for more, and if they were any less prideful, they might have been begging Katsuya to get on with it. 

No begging was necessary, however. Katsuya’s wandering hand found its mark, wrapping oil-slicked fingers around the hot, needy flesh of Seto’s erection and stroking firmly. A quick kiss was pressed to Seto’s lips, followed by one of Katsuya’s glittering brown eyes closing in a cheeky wink…and then his mouth was following the path of his hand, down, down, down…

_ Oh, fuck yes.  _

If sheer lust alone could make a person come, Seto swore they would have been creaming themselves already, but  _ gods,  _ the voracity of Katsuya’s mouth around their cock was like the light of heaven and the burning fires of hell all at once, and that was definitely worth holding out for. Seto’s hands shot into Katsuya’s hair as they loosed a moan of pleasure and relief, allowing their lover to set the pace for now.

Their physical intimacy was rare, fleeting, but when it did happen, both parties launched themselves into it with all the rough passion that more than made up for the time spent apart. It wasn’t that neither ever wanted to; rather, Seto just wasn’t really into having sex all that often, and they’d waited a year and a half for their first time with Katsuya, so really, what was a few weeks in between? A week, a month, three months…it always felt amazing regardless, and Katsuya had never complained once about the time spacing. If anything, they both relished the time apart, making the moments when they came together again all the more special.

Just like now. Seto had just about forgotten it was their birthday, but the love and adoration Katsuya had lavished upon them today…it was like being treated like a king, and it was wonderful. 

The coiling pressure in the pit of Seto’s stomach grew ever more hot and urgent, and they couldn’t hold back anymore from thrusting their hips upwards, sliding further and further into Katsuya’s throat, until there was nothing more for him to swallow. Breathing heavily through his nose, Katsuya glanced up at Seto and winked again before slipping back, wiping his mouth, and diving back down. His tongue lapped at the head, dipped into the slit, and traversed the length of the shaft up and down, only taking Seto’s aching need back into his mouth again when their hands tightened in his hair, a silent request for more. Katsuya was merciless, taking his lips right down to the base of Seto’s cock again and again, running his fingers in a tantalising dance over their thighs and stomach.

Seto panted, gasped, and moaned uncontrollably, feeling their pleasure beginning to rise to a fever pitch. “K-Katsu….Katsuya - !” they cried out. “I can’t…I-I can’t last much… _ mmph - !  _ Oh, please…!” They were  _ definitely _ begging now, but all rational thought had fled, and only a wild, all-consuming desperation for completion remained. Katsuya drew back and began pumping with his fist as he sucked on the head, and that was all that was needed to send Seto cascading over the edge of ecstasy. Katsuya uttered a soft moan of satisfaction as Seto came, swallowing their release effortlessly. 

“Damn…” Seto slumped back against the pillows, feeling utterly boneless. Their breaths came in sharp and shaky as they recovered from what had been a very intense orgasm. 

Katsuya pulled away with a satisfied grin, dabbing at the corner of his mouth with his finger. “I daresay you’ve been rendered speechless for once,” he remarked, the hint of a laugh in his tone. 

Seto rolled their eyes to the ceiling, but beckoned with a finger, indicating for Katsuya to come closer. He did so, pulling himself up to straddle Seto’s stomach, gazing down into the scintillating blue depths of their eyes. Katsuya looked hard enough to burst at the seams, and, well, they couldn’t have that, now, could they? Seto twisted to the side and snatched up the discarded bottle of massage oil, hurriedly pouring a small puddle into their hand. “Your turn,” Seto whispered. 

“You’re too good to me,” Katsuya said, but his amused expression dropped almost immediately into a lost, lustful daze the minute Seto’s slicked palm glided up the length of his cock. He was already so worked up from pleasuring Seto, that at this rate, it was going to take very little effort to make him come. Nevertheless, Seto put their all into satisfying him. Katsuya ended up gripping the headboard over the bed with both hands as he rocked and bucked in perfect sync with Seto’s firm stroking, soft gasps and needy moans resonating in his chest. 

Seto couldn’t help but think that their love looked so beautiful writhing above them; his blonde hair was wreathed in a halo from the light streaming through the curtains, casting an ethereal glow on the pink flush of his skin. The enraptured sounds he made with each pull and stroke were music to Seto’s ears, knowing only they could bring Katsuya to such a fevered state. It was intoxicating, pleasing beyond words. “Are you close?” they asked quietly.

“S-So close…” Katsuya gasped. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

“I won’t.” Seto increased the pace of their stroking, using their free hand to run up Katsuya’s chest. They swirled a finger teasingly around his firm, pink nipple, giving it a light pinch, and Katsuya tossed back his head and gave a low cry of pleasure in response. “Come for me,” Seto whispered. “Come for me, love.”

“Fuck! Seto! I’m - !  _ Ahh! Seto, I’m c-coming!”  _

His thrusts became jerky and erratic, terminating in a final sharp buck as he spilled over Seto’s hand and chest. He leaned on the headboard, mussed up and satisfied, the sexiest sight Seto had ever seen. Gradually, Katsuya slid down, until he was nestling his head into Seto’s shoulder, neither of them particularly caring about the slippery mess they’d made of each other. “You’re amazing,” he said.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Seto replied softly. Katsuya raised his head and leaned in to steal a kiss, but Seto raised an eyebrow, held a finger up, and reached out to the bedside table, grabbing a mint from a nearby box and slipping it past Katsuya’s lips. 

Katsuya sucked on the mint, laughing. “You’re terrible.”

“And you’re gross, trying to kiss me with that mouth.”

“That ain’t very nice a’ya to say, considering I  _ did  _ just – ”

“Don’t push it, Jounouchi,” Seto chuckled, the surname cropping up in playful banter.

“Alright, that’s it! Get here, ya squeamish beanpole!” 

Seto’s face suddenly flushed bright red as they were attacked with a flurry of excitable, menthol-scented kisses. Laughing, Seto shoved Katsuya away before sitting up and lightly brushing their lips over their lover’s. “You got me all messed up. I need another shower.”

“Oh?” Katsuya lifted his lips into a one-sided smirk. “Is that an offer to join you?”

“It might be.”

“Dammit, Seto, just say yes already.”

“…Get your cute ass in the ensuite right now.”

“That’s more like it!” Katsuya grabbed hold of Seto’s hand, all but dragging them off towards the prospect of hot refreshment on their skin. “An’ if you think I ain’t gonna be scrubbing you all over, you got another thing coming.”

“I wouldn’t ask for anything less,” Seto replied, doing their best to sound haughty, but really, all that came out was breathy reverence. 

Katsuya started up the shower, glancing over his shoulder at Seto, all unruly brunette hair and sparkling eyes and creamy skin. So perfect, so beautiful,  _ all his.  _ “Happy birthday, Seto. I love ya so frickin’ much, ya know that?”

Seto’s heart couldn’t help but flutter. “I know. I love you, too.”

The day hadn’t been hell, after all. No, Seto really couldn’t have asked for anything better.

The occasional day off was infinitely more appealing now. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply immediately due to sheer forgetfulness.  
> Note: If, for any reason, you want to leave a comment, but would prefer not to receive a reply, feel free to sign your comment with four tildes - ~~~~ - and I will appreciate massively but not respond!


End file.
